villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dominic Greene
Dominic Greene is a major antagonist in the James Bond reboot series. He appears as the main antagonist in the 2008 film Quantum of Solace, and a mentioned character in the 2015 film Spectre. He is a member of Quantum that Le Chiffre and Mr. White are working for, and also runs a shell corporation called Greene Planet. Greene is tasked by the organization with securing a piece of land in Latin America that is rich in natural resources. To that end, he plans to restore an exiled dictator Luiz Medrano to power in exchange for the piece of land to the organization. Greene also has a connection to Vesper Lynd, and may have been one of the men who was blackmailing her prior to the events of Casino Royale. He was portrayed by Mathieu Amalric. History Quantum of Solace Greene first appeared when Camille Montes confronts him in Haiti over his order to have her killed by Edmund Slate. He is then interrupted by Medrano, whom Camille has made it her mission to kill. The General takes her on the boat, but Bond saves her. On board his private jet, Greene meets with CIA representatives Gregg Beam and Felix Leiter; Greene tells Beam to get rid of Bond, much to Leiter's dismay. Greene has developed a relationship with the CIA, gaining their support in overthrowing the existing Bolivian government with understanding that the United States will profit (literally and figuratively) from Greene's influence in Bolivia with regard to oil, which he has led the Americans to believe he has discovered. Greene attends a production of Tosca at an opera house in Bregenz, Austria; using remote communication earpieces, a conference call of sorts is held during the performance among Greene and fellow members of Quantum, all of whom are scattered about the opera house audience. Bond obtains an earpiece of his own and brazenly informs them that he is listening in. With their meeting compromised, the Quantum members — Greene included — leave the opera house. Greene goes to his car, where Bond gets one of his assailants and throws him off the roof, on to Greene's car. Greene is next seen at his party, delivering a speech on conserving South America's rainforests, but when Camille crashes the party Greene threatens to kill her, Bond steps in. Bond sends his henchman and cousin Elvis to spy on Fields, an MI6 agent from the local British consulate, "accidentally" trips him up. Greene utilizes his eco-friendly company Greene Planet as a cover for his involvement with the international organization Quantum. Greene has spearheaded a relationship with Medrano; through a mutually beneficial partnership, Greene has promised to use Quantum to overthrow the existing Bolivian government and place Medrano in power. In exchange, Greene and Quantum desire land rights to a seemingly barren tract of land deep within the Bolivian desert; ostensibly, this desolate piece of land could yield precious reserves of oil. Bond and Camille stumble across dynamite-created dams deep within a sinkhole in the Bolivian desert; these dams effectively divert vast resources of water into a single, concentrated area. Bond realizes Greene isn't after oil: instead, Greene and Quantum intend to privately own and control the whole of Bolivia's water supply. Upon Medrano's agreement to accept Quantum's aid in overthrowing the Bolivian government, Greene presents Medrano with a contract for the privatized water service Quantum will provide for the country — at double the rate. Bond learns that Greene is staying at the Perla de las Dunas, an eco-hotel in the Bolivian desert (filmed in the Atacama Desert). He and Camille infiltrate the building and go their separate ways; Camille to find Medrano, while Bond goes after Greene, who is armed with a fire ax. An explosion of one of the hydrogen fuel cells that power the hotel sets off a chain reaction as an unarmed Bond fights Greene. With the hotel burning down around him, Bond knocks out Greene and leaves to find Camille, who has already killed Medrano. As they escape the hotel they see Greene in the distance running for his life. Bond captures and takes Greene deep into the Bolivian desert where he interrogates Greene about the secrets of Quantum, including the truth that Vesper's boyfriend Yusef Kabira is a Quantum agent who faked his capture into blackmailing Vesper into working for Quantum in the first place. With the information at hand, Bond spares Greene by leaving him in the middle of the desert and throwing him a can of motor oil, betting he will make it 20 miles before he considers drinking it, a reference to Fields' murder by Quantum. Following Kabira's arrest, M informs Bond that Greene was found in the middle of the Bolivian desert with two bullets in the back of his head (executed by Quantum) and motor oil in his stomach. Spectre In the film, it is revealed that Quantum was in fact a subsidiary of SPECTRE, making Greene an agent of the latter organization. It was also revealed that Greene was nothing more than a pawn alongside Mr. White, Le Chiffre and Raoul Silva, all of them used by Ernst Stavro Blofeld (the head of SPECTRE) as part of the latter's true plot to inflict psychological pain on Bond. It is also implied that Blofeld ordered Greene's death as punishment for spilling the truth of Quantum to Bond. Gallery GreeneTosca.png|Greene at the meeting of Quantum's heads. GreeneBondFight.png|Greene and Bond during fight at the exploding hotel. GreeneHangs.png|The fight ends with Greene at Bond's mercy. GreeneLEft.png|Greene bring stranded in the desert by Bond before his unseen death. Trivia *Dominic Greene is the first and only main antagonist of the reboot sequel to fight Bond physically. *According to Mathieu Amalric (Dominic Greene) his character does not have any distinguishing features to make him more formidable, and to represent the hidden villains of society: "He has no scars, no eye that bleeds, no metal jaw. I tried everything to have something to help me. I said to Marc Forster: No nothing? A beard? Can I shave my hair? He said: No, just your face." Amalric also described Greene as "not knowing how to fight, so James Bond would be more surprised. Sometimes anger can be much more dangerous. I'm going to fight like in school." *According to Mathieu Amalric, it was easy to accept the role of Dominic Greene because "it's impossible to tell your kids that I could have been in a Bond film but I refused!" *Mathieu Amalric based his character of Dominic Greene on two political figures: France's then-President Nicolas Sarkozy and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair. *Mathieu Amalric portraysDr. Paul Gachet in the 2018 Van Gogh biopic film At Eternity's Gate, where Mads Mikkelsen (Le Chiffre in Casino Royale) also appeared portraying the priest. Navigation it:Dominic Greene Category:007 Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Thief Category:Enforcer Category:Mongers Category:Cowards Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Aristocrats Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Posthumous Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Incriminators